


Always

by IzPerplexing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzPerplexing/pseuds/IzPerplexing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and young Ginny share a special sibling moment. Sweet, fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Prize for yeaka at High Stakes Word Wars  
> Yeaka: 720  
> Izzy: 679  
> 20 minute war  
> Prompt: Bill/Young Ginny, fluff  
> Just a short, sweet drabble for yeaka.

His wand swirled through the air, a dark red light then wrapping around the old stone relic before turning blue. The curse now broken, he watched his sister's eyes light up in delight. She was so curious, and couldn't wait until she was at Hogwarts. He was certain she'd do well. 

“Can I learn to do that?” Ginny asked excitedly.

His eyes softened further as he watched her cheeks glow; her smile widen. 

“Of course you can,” he answered truthfully, “but not until you're older.” 

He laughed as her smile fell, and hugged her to him gently. She was so small at only seven years old, and fit perfectly in his large arms. 

“Will you show me more?” Ginny's eyes were hopeful as he kissed her forehead tenderly. 

“Yes, love. One day, I'll be a Curse Breaker for Gringotts, and I'll learn some really neat things. I promise to show you everything.” 

Her mischievous smile made him laugh again, his deep voice carrying through the warm air. “Just don't tell mum.” 

That night, she dreamed of all the amazing things Bill would show her one day. He was her favorite brother, and she knew he'd keep his promise. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
